rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Demons
This page serves as a source of information about demons as it is applicable to World 42 roleplaying characters. Everyone is invited to add to this information. A Brief History The God Wars bred many monstrosities out of demons, particularly Zamorak, who could be so strong that they were only remembers as myths or legends. Under Zamorak, demons were a very popular accessory to the military, sometimes leading troops like K'ril Tsutsaroth. A some point during the wars, Uzer, the largest city in the Kharidian Desert, was besieged by Thammaron, an Elder Demon and chief lieutenant of Zamorak. Despite the Clay Golems' efforts to save the city, they were defeated and Uzer was destroyed. Thammaron, however, was severely wounded by an elite group of Golems, and he was forced to flee the dimension. The wounds eventually proved fatal. Over time, hundreds or thousands of demons have been both summoned to and banished from the Gielenorian realm. Accepted Lore This section addresses details about demonsthat are widely accepted throughout the world 42 roleplaying community. Known Types of Demon *Impious (Imps, implings) *Fiends (Pyrefiend, Icefiend, etc) *Lesser *Greater *Black *Ice *Jungle *Abyssal *Elder (Includes most boss demons) *Kal'Gerion (Daemonheim) *Miscellaneous demonic beings (Hellrats/cats, nechrael, bloodveld, etc) Abilities *All demons (besides impious demons) have powerful melee abilities. *Jungle demons, elder demons, and Kal'Gerion demons are also capable of powerful magic. *Only the greatest of demons have been known to attack with weapons instead of their claws and teeth. Demonic Zamorakian generals did this and Mazchna, a slayer master, uses a sword. *Kal'Gerion demons are capable of opening portals between realms. *No known demon has noteworthy talent with Ranged attacks. Weaknesses *All demons are naturally weak to magic, even if they are powerful enough to use it. *Perhaps due to their aggressive, hot nature, most if not all demons lack much defensive ability. Instead, they tend to try to kill the enemy faster and harder than the enemy can kill it. *Demons are all weak to silverlight, darklight, and holy water. Other *Powerful demons must be summoned to the plane or pass through a portal, often from the Infernal Realm or the Abyss. Only greater, lesser, impious, and black demons are known to actually live on Gielenor. *No demon in Runescape has hair. *All demons are hot-tempered and warlike in nature. Even Mazchna and Achtryn, demons capable of holding a civil conversation, have devoted their life to slaughter for sport. *Most demons appear as large humanoids with obscene, bulging muscles. Most demons have some kind of leathery wings, but aside from implings, none are known to fly. Their flat faces are animalistic with sharp, vicious teeth, and their arms are typically elongated with lengthy claws extending from their fingers for shredding victims. *Aside from elemental demons (jungle, ice), they typically have thick hide somewhere on the spectrum of red, brown, and black. *Impious demons, perhaps due to their physical weakness, are not quite so hot-headed as their stronger kin. Instead, they have a reputation for being mischevious. In some cases, a human might be able to team up with an imp. *Greater and lesser demons are all most comfortable in the heat. They often congregate around lava or fire, especially where there is a volcano. *Kal'Gerion demons are only found in daemonheim. *All demons have true names. They do not reveal their true name because "names have powers". Demons that reveals their true names are those that are so powerful that the name can not bind them anymore. Debated Lore This section addresses details about demons that are still subject to speculation and discussion either because of conflicting information in-game or because use of the detail in roleplay creates an unfair scenario (usually involving overpowering or another common roleplay problem). *All demons are Zamorakian; they are creatures of Zamorak. (There is every reason to believe this given demonic history, but Mazchna was able to cross the Salve barrier and there is no hard proof.) *Demons can be controlled by powerful summoners. (There is evidence for this in-game, but there is no way to tell in-character if a summoner is strong enough to control an unfamiliar demon. Also, it could start issues with powerplaying.) *Most demons, particularly lesser, greater, fiendish, black, and jungle demons, can speak human language but are not capable of intelligent conversation. They can threaten you, but not reason or discuss. (This typically seems to be the case, but with several exceptions. It's not known if the less-wordy demons can't converse well or just choose not to.) Common Mistakes This section addresses traits that unexperienced roleplayers often bestow their demonic characters but that aren't actually seen in demons on Runescape. *Demons fit the descriptions listed above. Creating a character from another plane who looks perfectly human with flesh-toned skin, hair, and a gentle temper is not legitimate. Remember, the entire summoning skill is based around the premise that not everything summoned from another plane is a demon. *It's highly unlikely that any demon would be willing to mate with a human, and even if it were, it's far-fetched that their genetic structures would be compatible. As a result, please avoid half-demons. *Demons in runescape are not known to have obscure supernatural powers like telepathy or the ability to spontaneously generate forcefields. *Most demons who know magic use the standard spellbook. Zaros was not known to use demons in his army, and it is unlikely that a demon could use ancient magic. Kal'Gerion demons are an exception to this. Other Info None yet. Category:Demons Category:Races Category:Lore